Amarte a ti es un error
by Kanna-sagara
Summary: su mision es entrar encubierta a una peligrosa organizacion, descubre que pasa durante este tiempo( T.T soy un fracaso con los summarys pero prometo ke la historia esta mejor)dejen reviews
1. capitulo uno

este es mi segundo fic y espero que les guste, en este fic no hay magia y no si si pondre a kero y Yue como personas normales, ustedes que dicen??? bien lean y me mandan reviews  
  
ya todos lo saben y no va a ser necesario ponerlo siempre pero card captor  
sakura no me pertenece.  
  
Una hermosa joven caminaba por una calle muy transitada de Inglaterra, su  
pelo era castaño y lacio y lo tenia amarrado en una coleta alta, su complexión era delgada y atlética, sus ojos era muy difícil verlos ya que los ocultaba en unos lentes muy oscuros, vestía unos jeans azúl marino a la cadera unas botas negras(de esas que se usan ahora no las de vaquero ok) y una blusa ceñida que mostraba muy bien su cuerpo de color negro, caminaba rápido llamando la atención de todos los hombres por donde pasaba ( típico en estas historias no creen ???) la razón por la que caminaba rápido? pues era sencillo tenia que encontrar a una amiga y colega y porfin dio con el  
edificio en el que se habían citado. ella entró al gran edificio que se  
alzaba sobre ella y pregunto por ella  
  
disculpe, en que cuarto esta hospedada Sayuri - pregunto con voz seria pero  
amable la joven  
  
lo siento señorita pero me pidió que no dejara entrar a nadie a menos que ella lo solicitara - fue la respuesta de una señora ya entrada en años al  
otro lado del mostrador  
  
bien entonces háblele y dígale que soy Ying Fa y que quiero hablar con ella  
  
oh lo siento señorita, pase, es solo que se nos ha pedido no interrumpirla  
y pues usted sabe yo no se quien es usted y...  
  
si, la entiendo pero porfabor dígame en donde esta - le corto la intención  
de sacar plática, ella conocía muy bien a los de su edad, lo único que  
querían era sacar plática y ella no estaba para eso  
  
es la habitación 310 en el tercer piso - respondió con reproche la señora, pero la joven no tenia ninguna intención en disculparse y solo se dirigió  
rápido al elevador.  
  
________________________________________________________-  
  
se había levantado de mal humor, esa noche ella y su amiga se habían ido a bailar, disfrutaban de sus vacaciones bien merecidas. el problema era que se había tomado unas copas de mas, no tanto para ponerse borracha pero si simple, pero de todas formas se había levantado con un dolor de cabeza y un genio de la patada. era una joven blanca, su pelo negro algo ondulado en las orillas y largo hasta su cintura, sus ojos eran violáceos (si era ese  
el color verdad??? ) y era alta, estaba tendida en su cama deseando no  
hacer nada ese día hasta que escucho unos golpes en la puerta.  
  
les dije que no molestaran, que no entienden - grito la muchacha desde la  
cama  
  
veo que alguien se levanto de mal humor - le respondió la otra muchacha entrando a la habitación con un tono de burla y alegría y una sonrisa en su  
cara  
  
a eras tu, lo siento es solo que esas copas no me hicieron bien, pero como  
entraste, estaba cerrado - la muchacha de pelo negro estaba confundida  
  
es fácil, se te olvida lo que somos Sayuri - dijo la castaña enseñando una  
tarjeta a su amiga  
  
es cierto, pero que haces aquí tan temprano, tu no eres de levantarte  
puntual, y ni que se diga en vacaciones  
  
recibí una llamada de Touya - le dijo bajando la voz - al parecer nos  
necesitan en una misión  
  
pero Sakura, estamos de vacaciones, no le dijiste nada  
  
le reclame pero al parecer es verdaderamente necesario que vallamos, su  
jefe se lo encargo, además Tomoyo tu sabías que iban a ser indefinidas  
nuestras vacaciones  
  
si pero nunca pense que tan pequeñas, esta bien, cuando partimos  
  
hoy en la tarde, recoge todo y luego pasamos por mis cosas y si nos queda  
tiempo hacemos algo mas ¿te parece? - a ella tampoco le agradaba esa interrupcion de sus vacaciones pero trabajo era trabajo y ella sabía muy  
bien todos los inconvenientes antes de aceptarlo, aunque la verdad ser espia no era tan malo, ella y Tomoyo habían terminado la escuela antes, y también viajaban por el mundo a pesar de que solo fuera trabajo conocian  
ya muchos lugares, ella y Tomoyo tenían 22 años y eran las espias mas calificadas para misiones dificiles claro que las dos tenían que mantener  
identidades falsas todo el tiempo y cuando eran lugares aparte de las misiones tenían uno fijo, Tomoyo Daidoji alias Sayuri y Sakura Kinomoto alias Ying Fa. esta ultima era el comando de su grupo, a ella se le daban  
las ordenes y ella escogia a su equipo, les informaba lo necesario y  
depues entrenaban y practicaban, en este caso su grupo tendria que ser  
pequeño pero para la mision era mas que suficiente.  
  
y bien Sakura, no encontraste algún chico guapo en estos días - le pregunto  
a su amiga con tono pícaro  
  
Tomoyo como se te ocurre decir eso sabes que con el trabajo no podemos socializar mucho - le respondio sonrojada Sakura, la verdad era que en esos  
temas Sakura era muy infantil.  
  
jajaja Sakura, no te pongas así, era solo una broma - Tomoyo reia ante la  
cara de su amiga  
  
Sakura puso su semblante serio habia algo que le preocupaba sobre todo esto pero no lograba encontrar el motivo, en fin disfrutaria su ultimo día de estancia en Inglaterra con su mejor amiga y aliada Tomoyo y después ya  
se podria volver a preocupar por el trabajo  
  
Sakura me estas escuchando - Tomoyo pasaba su mano de arriba hacia abajo  
enfrente de los ojos de Sakura  
  
oh, lo siento Tomoyo, que me decias?  
  
hay Sakura, te preocupas demás, tu solo disfruta de este día de nuestras  
supuestas "vacaciones largas" , te parece si vamos de compras?  
  
de compras, pero Tomoyo antier fuimos de compras - dijo la mujer de pelos  
castaños con cara de extrañada  
  
jajaja lo se pero casi no compramos nada, ademas necesitamos nuevos atuendos para la mision no cres??? - Tomoyo se divertia tanto viendo las expresiones de su amiga, y esque a Tomoyo le fascinaba ir de compras pero Sakura era mas tranquila y ella preferia un paseo tranquilo, claro que ir de compras con Tomoyo significaba probarse todos los vestidos de la tienda porque según Tomoyo Sakura lucia tan "kawai" con ellos, pero en algo tenia  
razón iban a necesitar atuendos para la nueva mision. Así que las dos chicas se dirigieron a la plaza donde habian visto puestos con prendas muy  
bonitas, duraron casi toda la mañana en ese lugar, y como era costumbre  
Tomoyo elegia los trajes mientras Sakura se probaba cada uno en el vestidor, así paso esa mañana con una muy emocionada Tomoyo y una Sakura que salia y entraba en los provadores, ya era hora de que regresaran por sus cosas para irse al aeropuerto y para no llamar mucho la atención habian  
tenido que conseguir un vuelo de civiles.  
  
ya se les dio su nueva mision verdad? - pregunto un hombre de mirada seria a las personas que estaban con el  
  
si señor, ya vienen en camino y solo falta que escoja al equipo - fue la respuesta de un joven de rostro cerio y pelo café  
  
pero señor, generalmente se les da tiempo para prepararse porque ahora va a ser diferente? - interrumpio un joven al parecer unos cuantos años menor que el castaño  
  
bueno joven Hiraguizawa, ya sabe que tenemos que parar estos contrabandos pero para eso hay que atraparlos con las manos en la masa, ademas confio en ella al igual que en ustedes - por un momento su mirada se perdio en el vacío y después de un momento de silencio volvio a hablar - Touya por fabor quedate un momento, necesito hablar con tigo en privado.  
  
si pa.. digo señor - así el muchacho que correspondia al nombre de Hiraguizawa salio de la oficina dejando a los dos sujetos hablando  
  
Touya por fabor quiero que recojas a tu hermana en el aeropuerto, no llamen mucho la atención, no deben saber nada si no el plan fallara  
  
si papa lo se pero porque tiene que ir Sakura, porque no cualquier otra persona - respondio algo enojado  
  
se que quieres mucho a tu hermana, y yo también la quiero los dos son mis hijos, pero Sakura es la mas indicada porque se que no nos traicionaria, te mandaria a ti pero tu eres muy bueno con las computadoras y necesito a alguien como tu en esta seccion para mantener contacto con ella - el señor habia cambiado su expresion por una mas relajada pero seguia siendo seria  
  
esta bien papa, le hablare a Sakura para preguntarle la hora de llegada y pasar con ella, se te ofrece algo mas? - le dijo el muchacho mientrs se levantaba de la silla y se dirigia a la puerta  
  
nada hijo, no te preocupes mas.  
  
así Touya salio de la habitacion dejando a un muy pensativo hombre, mientras salia le pidio a una de las muchachas que estaban hay que le llamara a su hermana y le consiguieran esos datos.  
  
que noticias tienes? - se escucho una vos muy seria pero joven en la habitacion, el lugar tenia un tenue luz suficiente para ver papeles pero no para poder distinguir el lugar  
  
señor, hemos podido entrar a la ase de datos y al parecer planen contactar a nuestros "clientes" y lograr un pacto con ellos, algo así como una aliansa - se notaba que el señor estaba muy nervioso, cualquiera que no supiera quienes eran las personas que conversaban se hubiera reido, un señor de una edad de aproximadamente 30 años le tenia miedo a un joven de unos 22 años pero claro ese era Shaoran Li el gefe mas joven de esa "organización" su trabajo era traficar detodo, el punto ganar dinero y el mejor lugar donde conseguian buenas sumas, el mercado negro pero no era tan solo un simple gefe joven que cualquiera clasificaria como inexperto, facil de manipular no el era de carácter fuerte y no dejaba que nadie le dijera que hacer, la gente que lo rodeaba le tenia miedo.  
  
mmm, puede ser cierto, después de todo esos estupidos hacen cualquier cosa por dinero, bien entonces procura hacer esto con la mayor discrecion posible para que ni siquiera nuestros "clientes" tengan muchos datos - bajo su mirada a sus papeles, no iba a dejar que lo atraparan, tenia que seguir con los negocios para poder tener una buena cantidad de dinero y poder seguir soornando a algunos policias o demás personas que le pudieran servir de algo. entonces noto la presencia del sujeto todavía en su oficina y levanto la vista - se te ofrece algo mas - su vos fue fria  
  
n... no señor yo.... ya me retiro  
  
aun no puedo creer que hayas aceptado esa mision - la muchacha se seguia quejando y parecia que no iba a dejar de quejarse nunca  
  
vamos Sayuri, deja de quejarte después reclamaremos nuestras vacaciones completas, admeas me dijeron que esto era importante - las dos muchachas iban caminando porel aeropuerto con sus boletos listas ya solo para subirse al avion y dejar esa bonita ciudad, ya le habia dado sus datos a Touya para que las recogiera y solo quedaba esperar a llegar a Japon.  
  
esta bien Ying Fa pero la proxima me toca escoger a mi, iremos a Paris, quiero ver los hermosos diseños que hay alla y también ir de compras y pasear - Tomoyo tenia sus ojos con estreyitas y planeaba todo lo que harian hasta que otra vos la saco de sus pensamientos  
  
pero Sayuri, hace dos meses que estuvimos en Francia y visitamos Paris, no cres que mejor vamos a otro lugar que no hayamos conocido  
  
ohhh vamos Sa... Ying Fa, no seas aguafiestas, ademas la moda cambia constantemente, recuerdalo - Sakura ya no respondio, habia optado mejor por quedarse callada, esque hablar con Tomoyo sobre esas cosas era imposible siempre la ganaba  
  
las dos muchachas subieron al avion y disfrutaron del vuelo después de todo no iban a tener mucha tranquilidad al llegar. Touya ya estaba afuera del aeropuerto esperando a su hermana y prima, fueron por sus maletas y las subieron a un carro muy lujoso , era un convertible color negro un corvet ultimo modelo (*_* yo quiero ese caro, jeje y me dicen la traumada)  
  
Touya, que no se suponia que no debias de llamar mucho la atención - pregunto una sorprendida Sakura a su hermano  
  
oh vamos Kaiju, saves que no me separo de mi carro a menos que sea una emergencia - Touya caminaba directo a la puerta del conductor y les haria a las muchachas  
  
jajajaja hay Touya tu nunca cambias - Tomoyo estaba divertida viendo sus peleas, desde pequeña habia estado con Sakura y Touya, y siempre eran comunes sus peleas pero después de unos años Sakura dejo de molestarse por que Touya le dijera kaiju, todos se subieron al auto y se dirigieron a sus casas para desempacar y descansar ya que al día siguiente tenían que presentarse ante el jefe.  
  
hola!!! jeje pss aquí estoy yo con mi nueva historia, y espero que les guste y ya saben espero reviews, creo que si no recibo reviews no voy a escribir, también pueden mandarme mensajes a mi cuenta de correo adrivacu@hotmail.com, si algo no les gusto o tienen alguna sugerencia manden un review y yo los tomare en cuenta, y también acepto buenas criticas ok. 


	2. capitulo dos

jajajajajaja eso fue lo mas divertido del viaje- resonó la voz infantil de una de las muchachas en la casa  
  
oye, no hubiera sido tan divertido su hubieras sido tu – fue la respuesta de la otra muchacha  
  
jajajaja...tienes razón pero...jajajajaja...esque...jajajaja...fue muy divertido ver esa escena ...jajajajaja  
  
¡¡¡ me van a decir ya que fue lo que paso exactamente !!! – un joven que las acompañaba en ese momento interrumpió la conversación, al parecer estaba empezando a exasperarse al ver que ninguna de las dos le iba a contar algo. Todo había empezado cuando llegaron a la casa  
  
(*) flash back (*)  
  
un carro se estaciono en frente de una casa amarilla no muy grande pero si el tamaño adecuado, una ves que apagó las luces del carro tres figuras salieron de él, el muchacho con su mirada sería se había dirigido a sacar las maletas de las muchachas de la cajuela mientras que Sakura habría la casa, una ves adentro las muchachas subieron sus cosas a sus respectivas habitaciones y bajaron a platicar con Touya mientras él papa de Sakura llegara, entre plática y plática Tomoyo había recordado su accidente en Londres lo que había causado que a Sakura le diera un ataque de risa y Touya se exasperaba cada ves mas porque ninguna le contaba que había pasado.  
  
(*) fin del flash back (*)  
  
lo siento Touya es que fue tan cómica la situación que es difícil no reírse – la cara de Sakura estaba roja de tanto que se había reído  
  
estabamos en una tienda viendo unas prendas muy bonitas y bueno yo... quise ver una blusa color violeta muy bonita y a la hora de querer sacarla se me vinieron encima todas las blusas que estaban colgadas ahí – el rostro de Tomoyo estaba completamente rojo de la pena.  
  
jajajajaja – fue la respuesta de los dos hermanos y la pobre de Tomoyo solo se moría de la vergüenza. pero Touya y Sakura se callaron de repente, afuera se escuchaban unos ruidos de un carro y la cara de los tres cambió a una de pánico  
  
oh oh, esto no es bueno – dijo Sakura en un tono algo bajo  
  
si tienes razón, si nos descubre... – fue la respuesta de Tomoyo pero antes de terminar de decir toda la frase completa los tres ya estaban corriendo a sus habitaciones respectivamente  
  
________________________________-  
  
el hombre caminaba lentamente hacía la salida, se le notaba cansado pero aun así tenia una sonrisa en la cara, a pesar de haber pasado un largo día en el trabajo arreglando algunas cosas estaba feliz, se despidió de sus empleados y se dirigió a su carro pero cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta del coche...  
  
señor, espere señor tengo que hablar con usted – Fujitaka volteó y se encontró con la silueta de Eriol corriendo hacía él y gritándole  
  
que pasa Eriol, porque tanto apuro – le grito con una sonrisa Fujitaka mientras metía sus cosas a la parte trasera del carro  
  
Eriol llego hasta donde estaba su jefe y trato de agarrar aire – señor yo quería bueno usted sabe yo..... – las mejillas de Eriol se volvieron un poco rojas y se le notaba algo nervioso – ellas ya llegaron? bueno no es que me interese mucho pero usted sabe quería saber si bueno....  
  
jajajajaja Eriol querías saber si ya llegaron o si ya esta aquí una en especial – le respondió e inmediata mente las mejillas de Eriol se pusieron mas rojas – no te preocupes ellas ya llegaron y en este momento voy para allá, de seguro han de estar hablando como siempre  
  
pero señor como lo sabe, tal ves ahora le hicieron caso y están descansando para prepararse para la misión  
  
Eriol, yerba mala nunca muere, me sorprendería mucho si eso fuera cierto pero conozco a mi familia – Fujitaka sonrió recordando tantas veces que los había descubierto muy noche hablando tan animadamente sobre los lugares que habían visitado y otras cosas y por mas que les llamaba la atención ellos siempre hacían lo mismo  
  
bueno señor, solo le pido que no sea muy duro con ellos por fabor – y se alejo hacía su carro (el de Eriol) mientras Fujitaka entraba a su carro y se iba.  
  
al llegar a la casa trato de no hacer mucho ruido, pero ellos estaban entrenados así que le tuvieron que haber escuchado, saco sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta pero justo cuando la abrió vio como los tres salían corriendo a la planta alta  
  
otra vez despiertos hasta tarde muchachos???- los tres pares de pies se pararon en seco y lentamente cada uno se fue volteando  
  
papa.... yo... nosotros.....solo – Sakura trataba de idear una escusa para que no los regañaran el problema es que no se le ocurría nada  
  
solo bajamos por un baso de agua – fue la respuesta de su prima Tomoyo  
  
los tres bajaron al mismo tiempo por agua – el señor Fujitaka estaba muy serio, pero por dentro trataba de aguantarse las ganas de reírse, primero tenía que saber que escusa le iban a dar  
  
si/no – Sakura y Tomoyo dijeron que si y Touya dijo que no  
  
no/si – esta vez fue al revés, los tres solo se voltearon a ver como tratando de ponerse de acuerdo, sus caras estaban muy angustiadas tratando de safarse del castigo que les esperaba  
  
bueno esque ellas bajaron por agua y yo baje porque escuche ruidos papa – esta vez había sido Touya el que había hablado, mientras que Sakura y Tomoyo solo estaban calladas  
  
jajajajaja Touya, Sakura y Tomoyo, los conozco bastante bien, no me pueden mentir han estado todo el tiempo platicando sobre su viaje muchachos – ya no podía aguantar mas la risa, pero estaba feliz de que ellas estuvieran ahí, a salvo así que o les regaño – vamos, suban cada uno a sus habitaciones porque mañana va a ser un día muy pesado así que vamos a dormir  
  
papá estás bien – la voz de Sakura se notaba preocupada pero sobre todo desconcertada  
  
claro, estoy de maravilla ¿por qué preguntas?  
  
oh no, es solo que, bueno, generalmente tu nos llamas la atención por estar aquí hasta altas horas de la noche platicando y esta vez solo nos has dejado ir así no mas - esta vez había sido Tomoyo la que había hablado  
  
acaso quieren que los regañe y los castigue muchachos?  
  
no no no, esta bien así papa buenas noches – le respondió rapidamente Touya mientras empujaba a sus hermanas a sus habitaciones.  
  
desde muy pequeñas Tomoyo y Sakura habían sido muy buenas amigas ad demás de primas, siempre estaban juntas y nunca se separaban, la mama de Sakura había muerto cuando ella apenas tenía 3 años y la mama de Tomoyo había sido como la segunda madre de Sakura, pero Sonomi tuvo que viajar al extranjero por cuestiones de trabajo así que para no separar a las niñas había dejado a Tomoyo vivir ahí, ya habían pasado unos 6 años desde eso y por eso ahora Touya, Sakura y Tomoyo eran muy unidos, tanto que se consideraban hermanos y también Touya celaba mucho a las dos, no les dejaba salir con cualquiera, tenían que ser aprobados por el (uhhhhh no, ya estuvo que nunca salieron de casa jajajajaja).  
  
(*) cambio de escena (*)  
  
el día había pasado muy lento, tenía tantas cosas que hacer y esos incompetentes no le ayudaban en nada, tenía que saber como librarse de los malditos del servicio secreto, no podía darse el lujo de ser descubierto el mismo, y seguro que esos "clientes" que tenía dirían cualquier cosa a cambio de un poco de dinero.  
  
estaba acostado en su cama, tratando de pensar como diablos resolver todos sus asuntos pero esque el no sabía los verdaderos planes del servicio secreto (si alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo llamar a este "servicio secreto" porfa mándela en un review porque enserio mi cerebro se esta secando)  
  
hoy tratare de dormir, ya mañana seguiré pensando en esto – se escucho la voz del muchacho que estaba en la habitación, se levanto y se metió a un pequeño cuarto que por su forma parecía un vestidor, y cuando salió tenía puesto unos boxers dejando su torso al descubierto, al parecer entrenaba bastante pues resaltaban los músculos de su pecho y tórax y otros mas ( *¬* ) se dirigió a su cama y se acomodo en ella en un intento inútil de dormir, pero siendo honestos cuando algo te tiene muy preocupado y te la pasas dándole vueltas al asunto es bastante difícil que puedas dormir y eso era lo que le pasaba a Shaoran, desde muy joven había tenido que hacerse cargo de ese puesto, cuando su padre murió y no había ningún pariente masculino que pusiera remplazar a su padre, tuvo que entrar el y hacerse cargo de toda la empresa, y aunque era un buen líder, había perdido muchos momentos que cualquier chico de su edad hubiera gozado (hey no mal piensen ) pero así era la vida, ahora el era considerado uno de los mejores lideres que haya tenido la empresa y también el mas joven, era serio, inteligente, sabía en que momento debía actuar y como además de que le era fiel a la empresa o bueno eso era lo que ellos creían hasta ese momento, también una de sus cualidades era que no se dejaba seducir por las chicas, podía ser un mujeriego pero nunca ninguna chica le había engatusado con el único propósito de conseguir su dinero u otras cosas al contrario era él el que jugaba con ellas.  
  
mientras giraba en su cama seguía tratando de pensar que iba a hacer, tenia que quitárselos de encima de alguna forma.  
  
(*) cambio de escena (*)  
  
un hermosa mañana de primavera, los pájaros cantando, los árboles majestuosos, se alzaban mostrando sus magníficos tonos de verde, en las calles se podían observar como los niños salían a jugar, y algunos tórtolos paseando por ahí.  
  
la muchacha se asomaba por la ventana de su habitación, veía como las parejitas caminaban abrazadas o tomadas de la mano, les tenía cierta envidia, ella no podía tener su vida social tan fácilmente, en su trabajo había aprendido que no puedes confiar de casi nadie, se levanto y arreglo sus cosas para bañarse, mientras iba pensando, era extraño que su padre se comportara así, les había amenazado que tendrían que levantarse temprano ese día y generalmente cumplía pero esa ves les había dejado descansar, y también esa noche, los había dejado ir sin ningún regaño ni nada, definitivamente algo pasaba ahí, entro al baño, se ducho rápidamente y bajo para encontrarse con su papa, Touya y Tomoyo  
  
valla hasta que el monstruo se despertó – ya era tan normal que el día empezara así, ellos dos tratando de hacer que el otro se enoje, Tomoyo riéndose de la escena y el papa de los dos tratando de hacer que se estén en paz. una vez terminaron el desayuno Fujitaka habló  
  
bueno pense que estarían cansados así que he hablado a la oficina diciéndoles que hoy llegarían tarde, empezaremos a las 4 pm. a entrenar y crear un plan, en un mes tienen que estar listas para infiltrarse, Eriol se encargara del equipo que usaran y Touya se encargara de rastrearlas y esta de apoyo desde la base, descansen lo que les queda del día porque durante este mes vamos a estar bastante ocupados.  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
bien, he terminado este capítulo, porfas manden reviews pa saber si de vdd quieren que siga escribiendo, se queme tarde pero esque casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir, si se les hace que mis capitulos son muy cortos diganme y yo hare algo por mejorar  
  
ahora los agradecimientos del capitulo anterior:  
  
Celina Sosa . - muchas grax por el review, y ya ves aki toy con este capitulo, tal ves este tardando un poco pero ago lo que puedo por tener los cap. a tiempo  
  
gby .- jejeje n_nU ok tratare de escribir rápido y muchas grax por el review, y espero que me des tu opinion de este cap  
  
Sakura-wen.- tratare de continuar pronto, grax y espero tu opinion de este cap, ok  
  
G_mercury .- amiga, ya no te puedo amenasar por tu capitulo porke ya lo has subido así que aki ta el segundo capitulo  
  
blue-girl.- jeje espero que la historia te siga gustando y me sigas mandanbdo tu opinion en este cap.  
  
y bueno a todos los demás que no mandaron reviews o ke no los mencione aquí grax y porfas dejen mas reviews, nos vemos protnto. 


	3. capitulo tres

hola!!! jeje no me maten, al final sabrán por ke me tarde tanto, en fin voy a ponerles unas claves, ya saben, pa ke se ubiquen mas "para cuando hablan" 'pa cuando piensan' (cuando sea yo la que diga algo) () flash back() ()()()()() cambio de escena y si llegan a hablar en otros idiomas yo se los aclarare  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
ese mes había pasado tan rápido, ya habían repasado todo, hasta el plan de emergencia por si algo salía mal, y ahora ella estaba nerviosa, por primera vez en 3 años de servicio ella se sentía nerviosa, no quería defraudar a su padre, llevaban tanto tiempo tratando de capturar a esa organización y hasta ella misma quería atraparlos pero en cierta forma los métodos que tendrían que utilizar esta vez la ponían nerviosa, que tal si no llegaban a tiempo o si se daba cuenta y todo se echaba a perder.  
  
Sakura seguía muy metida en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su padre llevaba buen rato tratando de hablarle.  
  
"¡Sakura pon atención!" exclamo su padre zarandeando un poco a su hija  
  
"lo siento papá, yo estaba pensando y no me di cuenta"  
  
"escucha Sakura tienes que estar mas atenta, no quiero que algo valla a salir mal, que algo te pase o a Tomoyo, antes que nada esta su seguridad si?" Fujitaka le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y siguió ablando "bien Sakura, Tomoyo ya fue por los trajes que van a usar, recuerda que son muy puntuales, debes actuar muy bien y no decir de manera directa lo que quieres, usa....."  
  
"lo se, usa dobles sentidos para que ninguno sospeche, lo se pero entre mas lo repites mas nerviosa me pones" Sakura estaba sentada enfrente de Fujitaka en su oficina (la del papá ok?) y mientras esperaban a Tomoyo estaban repasando algunos puntos importantes de la primera fase, aunque fuera corta y parecía fácil tendrían que tener mucho cuidado y actuar muy bien  
  
"bueno entonces alcanza a Tomoyo y vallan a cambiarse, arréglense bien y las espero con todo el equipo en la sala 15" (jeje no se si este bien eso pero ustedes cooperen les parece???? )  
  
"claro, nos vemos" Sakura salió y se dirigió a los vestidores donde 5 minutos después se encontró con Tomoyo que traía unas fundas con la ropa adentro y cada funda tenia un nombre escrito  
  
"hola Sakura, traigo tu traje y unos abrigos para taparnos un poco , ya sabes para no ser tan llamativas" Tomoyo sonrió y le entrego su traje a Sakura  
  
"gracias Tomoyo, vamos a cambiarnos mi papa quiere que nos veamos con el en la sala 15 cuando salgamos, ya sabes para arreglar los últimos puntos y terminar de organizarnos" ella también le sonrió a Tomoyo y mientras le iba diciendo todo esto se fueron caminando cada una a un vestidor  
  
"y dime Tomoyo acaso no estas nerviosa"  
  
"claro Sakura pero en estas misiones debemos tratar de estar calmadas, tu siempre lo has dicho y no entiendo porque ahora estas nerviosa"  
  
"bueno veras es que esta vez es diferente, no quisiera que algo saliera mal y alguien salga herido, si me entiendes?"  
  
"pero Sakura, siempre a peligrado una vida y no te ponías tan nerviosa, dime la verdad que pasa"  
  
"no lo se Tomoyo, pero algo me dice que esta misión no va a ser igual, que algo va a pasar" Sakura dio un suspiro de preocupación y termino de cambiarse mientras que Tomoyo pensaba 'es extraño, Sakura siempre había estado muy segura en las misiones, por eso es la líder del equipo, siempre ha sabido calmarse y calmarnos, pero si ella esta insegura lo va a transmitir a los demás, tengo que hacer que se relaje'  
  
"Tomoyo, ya estoy lista, te espero aquí afuera"  
  
"claro Sakura, espera ya casi salgo, y Sakura recuerda, pase lo que pase todo estará bien"  
  
Sakura sonrió, por eso quería tanto a su prima, era su soporte, por eso si algo le pasaba a Tomoyo, sería un golpe muy duro  
  
"claro Tomoyo, todo estará bien" le respondió Sakura a su prima.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
"vamos, muévanse todos, tenemos que salir rápido, hay que vigilarlos muy bien no podemos permitir que se enteren" la voz de un apuesto joven sonaba fuerte y decidida en la sala, mientras que otros hombres de varias edades se movían rápido cargando cosas y preparando equipos  
  
"señor, ya esta todo listo, solo esperamos su orden para salir a vigilar a Toguro" un joven alto (podría alguien mandarme la descripción de Yamasaki porfabor) que traía algunos papeles en las manos trataba de hacer que ese hombre le hiciera caso pero al parecer no lo lograba porque no le volteaba a ver pero el ya conocía tan bien a Shaoran Li que sabía que le había echo caso  
  
"esta bien Yamasaki, solo espera un poco para terminar aquí y que estén a tiempo, ya sabes que no quiero que sepan que los vigilas me entiendes"  
  
"si Li, ya lo tenemos todo preparado y no habrá forma de que lo sepan"  
  
"durante las negociaciones no han dicho nada verdad, no mas lo importante"  
  
"claro Li, hemos vigilado muy bien cada detalle y no hemos dicho nada que les pueda servir de información extra "  
  
"esta bien Takashi, es mejor que salgan ya, aquí ya terminaron los demás y es justo la hora, ya saben no rebelen información extra, si todo sale bien esta noche nos iremos a celebrar, esta bien?  
  
"claro Li" el muchacho se emociono y un brillo apareció en sus ojos "al mismo club?"  
  
"si Takashi, es el único sitio donde nos podemos divertir y donde hay mujeres (lo siento, en serio pero shaoran tiene que ser algo mujeriego en este fic )  
  
del sitio salieron varios camiones, cada uno con un destino diferente y por último salió el carro donde iban Yamasaki y sus compañeros listos para hacer un buen trabajo.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡CHICAS APURENCE TENEMOS QUE SALIR YA!!!!!"  
  
"ya vamos Touya, ya estamos aquí vez" las dos muchachas iban bajando con sus trajes, el plan era muy simple Sakura y Tomoyo entrarían con ayuda de un infiltrado a la casa de un cliente de los lobos (lo se ya esta demasiado choteado pero no supe que otro nombre ponerle) al estar adentro apresarían al jefe y sin que nadie se enterara lo sacarían de ahí y de su captura nadie se enteraría hasta después y será en ese momento que las chicas fingirán y trataran de desarrollar todo lo demás desde adentro de la empresa lobos  
  
en el momento en que Sakura y Tomoyo iban llegando Eriol le gritó a Tomoyo,  
  
"Tomoyo, podríamos hablar a solas un momento, necesito decirte algo importante" el chico estaba algo nervioso y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas y aunque Sakura era un poco despistada en cuanto a eso se dio cuenta y solo se rió  
  
"claro Eriol, que necesitas" le respondió la amatista mientras caminaba con el hacía un lugar mas apartado  
  
"bueno veras yo, yo...... solo cuídate mucho si?" le dirigió una tierna sonrisa a Tomoyo y se quedaron observando, 'Eriol es tan lindo, es un buen amigo por eso lo aprecio mucho, pero no se siento que últimamente lo veo diferente, hay no que cosas piensas Tomoyo'  
  
Tomoyo se dirigió a donde estaba Sakura y solo se quedo a su lado callada pensando en todo.  
  
"bien chicas ya saben, traten de actuar lo mejor posible, no pueden sospechar y Xen ya esta enterado de todo, las dejara pasar y ustedes empezaran con el plan, sean cuidadosas y......"  
  
"Touya, ya sabemos nos han repetido eso un millón de veces, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien ok" Sakura estaba algo harta de que todos les repitieran todo, entendía que estaban nerviosos pero exageraban y Tomoyo que conocía bastante a su amiga solo reía, como siempre su amiga le divertía mucho, siempre hacía algo que le provocara gracia y ciertas veces Sakura se enojaba.  
  
las chicas se subieron a las motocicletas, la de Sakura era rosa con negro y la de Tomoyo azul con amarillo a diferencia de Touya ellas preferían las motocicletas, cabían donde fuera y eran rápidas, eso le recordaba a Sakura que tenía que retar a Touya a unas carreras con su nuevo carro pero ya sería en otra ocasión. por lo pronto prendieron las motocicletas y mientras esperaban a que estuviera todo listo volteo a ver a todos, en cierto modo esto le tenía nerviosa como ya había mencionado antes, le preocupaba algo y no sabía muy bien que o tal vez si, no estaba segura, pero los recuerdos de su madre vinieron a su mente, tal vez era eso lo que pe preocupaba, bueno debía dejar de pensar en eso y concentrares, desde ahora era Ying Fa (si se escribe así???? verán lo he visto en muchas partes pero cada quien lo pone diferente), esta misión debía resultar a la perfección, ningún error por eso había decidido solo involucrarse ella pero Tomoyo no la quiso dejar sola así que entre las dos entrenaron duro y ayudaron a planear todo a Fujitaka.  
  
aceleraron las motocicletas y salieron del anden, mientras atrás venía Touya en su carro guardando una distancia considerable, pera poder irlas guiando desde afuera, en unas cuantas calles mas adelante el debería dar vuelta y llegar por otro rumbo mientras ellas debían llegar por el camino trazado.  
  
"Sakura me escuchas" en el casco de Sakura se escuchaba la voz de Touya, estaban probando el micrófono  
  
"si Touya, aquí te escucho, Tomoyo también escucha?"  
  
"si Sakura aquí estoy" sonó la voz fina de la amatista  
  
"bien ahora que sabemos que sirven los micrófonos, quiero saber si las pantallas sirven, Sakura si ves algo?"  
  
"no Touya, acaso tengo que prender algo?" a Touya le salió un gota en el cuello y se limito a contestarle a su hermana  
  
"Sakura, acaso recuerdas algo acerca del equipo?, o mejor aun kaiju, recuerdas algo acerca de las platicas o estabas dormida" en cuanto Tomoyo escucho la pregunta solo bajo el volumen de su caso, enserio no queria quedarse sorda y esperaba que Touya hubiera echo lo mismo .  
  
"TOUYA COMO TE ATREVES, ERES UN..... ahh olvidalo no se ni porque me enojo"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
el vecindario estaba vacío, ya era hora, en algunos minutos debían llegar las muchachas y entonces sería el momento de iniciar todo, tenía que estar listo y justamente por eso había hakeado la agenda electrónica del jefe (hey no se si eso se pueda pero supongamos que si ok) ahora estaba seguro que el no saldría de casa en todo el día y en caso de que intentara salir el lo tenía que evitar  
  
el ruido de las motocicletas sono y el preparo las maquinas que tenía en ese cuarto, debía evitar que cualquier persona pudiera escuchar la conversación, si alguien lo estaba espiando no escucharía nada de lo que hablaban.  
  
las chicas llegaron y tocaron el timbre y Xen abrió la puerta mientras que Touya se estacionaba por otro lado y fingía estar revisando algunos papeles.  
  
"hola, vienen a ver al jefe Ying Fa? " la voz de Xen era varonil y también era muy simpatico pero cuando de trabajo se trataba era muy serio, su pelo era negro y sus ojos eran de un color miel muy bonitos, y era bastante alto y al igual que las chicas tenia otro nombre pero para las misiones era Xen  
  
"claro Xen, ya sabes que tenemos que preparar algunas cosas antes de recoger la mercancía" la voz de Sakura sonaba sería y a la vez divertida  
  
"además, nos tiene que pagar no??" esta vez fue Tomoyo la que hablo (ok aclaremos algo, cuando Touya es quien habla por el micrófono entonces va a ser encerrado en diagonales /así/ ok)  
  
/bien pensado Tomoyo/. Xen las dejo pasar y les dijo donde se encontraba Miyamoto. las chicas subieron al cuarto del tipo y antes de entrar sacaron todo lo necesario y entonces ya cuando tenían pistolas en las manos entraron al cuarto donde encontraron a Miyamoto con otros tres tipos ¿jugando pocker?, según Xen iba a estar solo, estúpido Xen.  
  
/bien chicas por lo visto tendrá que haber sangre después de todo no podemos dejar testigos/  
  
"Miyamoto, bueno en vista de que no te quedaste solo ahora tus amigos tendrán que morir" la voz de Sakura sonó por toda la habitación, y Miyamoto estaba algo pálido.  
  
"q..q...q..quienes son ustedes?" Miyamoto exigió saber con la voz quebrada y temblando  
  
"nadie de tu incumbencia, ahora les recomiendo a ustedes tres que no saquen las pistolas, tenemos buenos reflejo y somos rápidas, no tendrán posibilidad contra nosotras" ahora Tomoyo se mostraba mas sería y solo esperaba a la señal de Touya para poder disparar y deshacerse de los estorbos  
  
/bien Tomoyo, no son nadie importante, no saben nada del contrabando así que son libres de dispararles/ Touya escucho la afirmación de Tomoyo y por la pequeña pantalla vio como los tres hombres que estorbaban eran eliminados sin ningún ruido, se sorprendió de la puntería de las chicas pues con tiros exactos los habían matado, y no había ningún fallo, se compadecía del idiota que molestara a su hermana y sin perder tiempo arranco el carro hacía la casa con cuidado de que nadie le observara  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo estaban amenazando a Miyamoto mientras Xen recogía todo  
  
"bien Miyamoto, ahora estas arrestado y mas te vale no intentar nada, un solo error y estarás muerto en un instante"  
  
"no entiendo señoritas, díganme que hice para que ustedes estén aquí amenazándome y hayan matado a mis colegas" aunque trataba de aparentar seguridad, su voz sonaba muy nerviosa  
  
"oh vamos no te hagas el inocente, sabemos que estas haciendo negocios col narcotraficantes y empresas de contrabando, ahora copera y tal vez te dejen vivir." se colocaron a un lado cada una y las dos lo amenazaban mientras avanzaban, al parecer Miyamoto había captado el punto y copero bien, salieron fingiendo sonrisas las dos muchachas y Xen fingiendo ser guardaespaldas, y el señor serio como siempre pero si lo mirabas bien podías notar que sudaba. lo subieron al carro de Touya y Sakura y Tomoyo se subieron a sus motocicletas mientras que Xen en el carro le ponía unas esposas a Miyamoto.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kanna.- ohh porfin he actualizado, si vieran todo lo que he batallado para lograr escribir este capitulo, y ademas de que se me hecho a perder el raton de la maquina y no podia escribir lo siento  
  
Akisana .- no te hagas ke te la pasaste flojeando todo el tiempo  
  
Kanna .- hey, no me delates.... un momento ke diablos haces aki, como escapaste????  
  
akisana .- escapar, de donde....  
  
Kanna .- pues del cuarto donde estabas encerrada, de donde mas  
  
Akisana .- a ayumi- san me ayudo  
  
Kanna .- Ayumi-san???? segura???  
  
Akisana .- sipi  
  
kanna .- ayumi-san te declaro la guerra, te consideraba mi amiga pirata espatula  
  
ayumi.- hey un momento, era jacka sparrow recuerdas??? ¬¬  
  
kanna.- ke diablos... como te metiste aki?????... o bueno en fin, les dire, tuve muchas cosas ke hacer en este tiempo y agreguenle falta de inspiracion ademas del cochino raton que no servia y los examenes, prometo que tratare de no volver a hacer lo mismo  
  
y les presento a akisana, veran es el resultado de un experimento y todo iba bien hasta ke a mi amiga Gmercury se le ocurrio equivocarse y ahora Akisana no me deja empaz es una gran molestia  
  
Akisana.- hey no digas nada que yo te di la gran mayoria de las ideas, ademas como toda buena gemisnis debes tener a tu cantraria no??? jeje y alguien que te complique la vida a diario jajajajaja  
  
Kanna.- mmm bueno pasemos a los agradecimientos, solo les digo que espero que les agrade el capitulo y tratare de actualizar pronto la otra historia, le doy gracias a:  
  
Celina Sosa.- jeje no te preocupes se van a conocer en el siguiente capitulo y espero tu review, sorrys por la gran tardanza  
  
gaby.- grax, lo tendre en cuenta, y aki tienes otro capitulo, espero que te guste  
  
aleirbag potter.- grax por la sugerencia, también lo tendre en cuenta pero hay días en ke me pongo a escribir y no me fijo en lo que hago  
  
gby.- jeje pues aki esta otro capitulo y disfrutalo  
  
angel-yanu.- ke bueno que te gusto, espero que este capitulo tmb te guste  
  
aris.- jeje celina tiene razón, la pregunta del millon, espera un capitulo mas y ya veras como se conocen sakura y shaoran aunke digamos que no va a ser muy lindo que digamos  
  
¡¡¡¡LO SIENTO MUCHISISISISSISIISSIISMO POR EL RETARDO, PROMETO APURARME MAS PERO EMPIEZO EXAMENES FINALES PRONTO Y NO SE SI PUEDA ESCRIBIR RAPIDO, porabor perdonenme!!!  
  
y por sierto les informo que cambie de cuenta del msn, porke tengo primos metiches que usan mi cuenta así que si quieren mandarme un correo mandenlo a Kannasagarahotmial.com 


	4. aviso importante

Chicos se ke nos van a kerer matar a akisana y a mi pero les tengo una mala noticia, se ke no he actualizado y tambien se muchos de ustedes me han pedido ke siga pero he tenido muchos problemas, veran en vacaciones no tuve tiempo porke fue mi graduacion y cumpli 15 años y bueno la primera parte me la pase celebrando y de viaje pero despues vinieron problemas mayores y bueno no estaba nada inspirada, despues entre a la escuela y bueno la nueva escuela esta bastante pesada, apenas tengo tiempo pa hacer mi tarea porke bueno la escuela me absorbe mucho.

Bien ire directo al punto, no podre seguir escribiendo mis fics, por lo menos no este semestres ni el siguiente, asi ke les pido ke me tengan paciencia porke no voy a poder escribir hasta dentro de un año kitare mis fics del y los volvere a subir hasta ke tenga tiempo de seguir escribiendo, lo siento mucho enserio pero tengo una beca ke mantener y no tengo tiempo para nada pero les prometo ke cuando vuelva pondre un fic nuevo y mejorare los ke tengo, deberas lo siento mucho.

Bueno cuidense mucho y nos vemos luego.


End file.
